This app cation is to support the proposed master's degree track in Clinical Research in the Department of Epidemiology and Preventive Medicine (DEPM) at the University of Maryland, Baltimore. Currently, the DEPM offers a one-year master's degree in epidemiology as well as a Ph.D. in that discipline. Neither of these degree programs, however, is ideal for the mature, doctorally-trained individual seeking comprehensive and rigorous post-doctoral training in clinical research. For example, the master's program does not allow sufficient time for candidates to conduct meaningful original research, while the doctoral program frequently takes too long for clinicians to complete. This proposed program is designed specifically to meet the needs of the new clinician or clinician-in-training by providing, with reasonable time constraints, the combination of course work and research experiences that are needed for a successful clinical research career. The objective of the new degree track is to improve the quality of clinical research training by providing l) course work in fundamental skills needed for clinical research and 2) mentored research in the student's substantive area. The formal curriculum will provide the student with a thorough understanding of biostatistics, epidemiology, clinical research methodology and research ethics. The completion of a master's thesis in the substantive research area will provide the student with a comprehensive awareness of the research experience including l) the formulation of a research question of clinical significance, and 2) the design and conduct of a research study at a level of rigor and quality that warrants publication and/or the receipt of funding. The long-term goal of this proposed master's track is to produce clinical researchers who are l) knowledgeable about the complex issues associated with conducting sound clinical research; 2) published; and 3) competitive in seeking external support for clinical research. Details are provided in the body of this application.